


Love me beyond eternity

by SongOfLoveAndGold



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfLoveAndGold/pseuds/SongOfLoveAndGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words johnlock for the International Fanworks Day 2015!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me beyond eternity

It started with a touch.

Sherlock stroked John's soft hair while they were back from a case.

His soft tauch made John shake and purr.

John stroked Sherlock's cheekbone.

Their soft touches soon became kisses.

What was soft soon became desperate.

Words were replaced by moans.

Two bodies became one.

Friendship became love.

That is how everything began.

 

Years later John had knelt saying "Will you love me until eternity?"

Sherlock smiled "And beyond it."

Later they say "I do."

Two words. Two lovers. One future.

None of them will never be alone.

Nothing will never keep them apart again.

 


End file.
